A Different Kind Of Dish (Repost)
by Temini
Summary: Same deal as last one just used a review to make Erina less OOC


Shoukugeki no Souma

Rating: T

Souma Yukihira / Erina Nakiri

A/n If haven't watched spoiler alert. One-shot

 _Just after autumn election preliminaries_

Erina's Office

"Hisako, who passed the preliminaries and entered the main tournament?"

"Yes, Erina-sama, in group B: Alice Nakiri, Me, Takumi Aldini and Megumi Tadakoro; and in group A: Akira Hayama, Souma Yukihira, Ryo Kurokiba and Subaru Mimasaka"

Erina blushed at Soma's name; whether in frustration or something else Hisako didn't know.

"Erina-sama, is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing"

"Is Yukihira bothering you again?"

Erina bites lip and stares into space intently.

"Why is he bothering you? he's just a no good transfer student from a small time diner that no one knows about."

"Is that really all to the story? He is rumored to have drawed in a Shokugeki with Shinomiya-san and has proved himself to be an amazing chef during the camp and entrance exams…"

"But you don't need to worry at all about him, why are you letting him bother you?"

"Because … I … I want to taste a different kind of his dishes"

"Did you say something Erina-sama?"

"It's nothing"

A/n '' indicates thought and emphasis

'Maybe I should stop by the Polar Star Dormitory and grace him with my presence; Yeah I'll do that; I have no ulterior motives whatsoever; none '

"Erina-sama who are you gracing?"

"Huh?! Was I speaking out loud?! No one at all I'm not gracing anyone, Yeah No one at all"

Erina's flustered and bright red face told a different story to Hisako, but she decided not to pry.

 _Polar Star Dormitories_

Marui, Shoji and Daigo where passed out on the bed with cards laid out around them, Isshiki-senpai was, again, butt-naked except for a pink 'Kuna-bear' apron, walking around and serving 'rice juice'. Ibusaki was sitting and drinking 'rice juice'. Sakaki was helping Yuki gather her wild game that had escaped from her room again.

However one person was missing. A/n guess who, it's not Tadakoro. Soma was in the kitchen. He's still sore from a single point difference against Hayama. Soma wouldn't lose to anyone until he earnt the respect of his father. So he started working on another dish, and another, and another; Testing different compliments and contrasts, mixtures, textures, techniques. Everything he could experiment with he did.

"Ughhhh… What now?"

After experimenting till midnight, the effects of sleep deprivation were catching up to him.

*knock* *knock*.

Someone was softly rapping their knuckles on the back door. He exited the kitchen and tied his head band onto his arm again. Opening the door left him with a question: "What was Nakiri doing outside the Polar Star Dormitory?"

"Hey, Nakiri"

Nakiri was blushing furiously biting her lip.

"Umm … Soma-kun … could I …"

She rushed forward and planted her lips on his. Soma, taken aback by the development, stepped back and was about to say something. When he tripped and fell, taking Erina with him. This lead to a deeper kiss which Soma could only accept. They parted gasping for air.

The only thoughts in Souma's mind was how perfectly sweet Erina tasted and how he was the luckiest person in the world to have the hottest girl in school come up and kiss him.

"Nakiri…"

Erina put a finger on his lips.

"You are very fortunate to have your lips graced by mine"

"And even more for fortunate that I want another taste"

Erina kissed him again with an even deeper kiss. Their tongues entwined together wrestling each other for dominance.

"Well this is quite unexpected"

Erina lifted her head and Soma looked backwards, the residents of Polar Star Dormitory stood in the hallway facing them. Isshiki-senpai and Sakaki were smirking and Yuki had a slightly confused face with her tongue sticking out, Tadakoro was aghast, Marui adjusted his glasses for he couldn't believe what he was seeing and Daigo, Shoji had mixed emotions of jealousy and pride.

Erina and Soma stood up brushed themselves off and exited through the back door. They shared another small kiss outside.

"Jerk"

"Why am I a jerk?"

"You're gonna say goodbye to me with such a small kiss"

"Then how about this…"

"How about wh.."

Soma cut her off and took her breath away at the same time with another passionate, tongue-twisting kiss.

"Maybe I should cook for you again sometime"

"And I'll cook for you"

"I'll see you soon, at the Elections"

"I'll see you as well, but I'll be watching you fail miserably"

"Whatever you say, Nakiri"

"Stop calling me that, you can call me Erina now… and I'll call you Soma, ok?"

"Sure, Erina"

"Night Soma"

"Goodnight, Erina"

Soma swaggered back to the dormitory but stopped in his tracks when he remembered there was hell to be paid, but at least he now had new hope for being best at the academy because he had someone that he truly loved to cook for.

 _Epilogue_

 _Back at Erina's office_

"Erina-sama where were you? You have an early start tomorrow what with the Autumn Elections and your already packed schedule going on"

"Don't worry about it Hisako I was just savoring the unrivaled best taste in the entire universe"

"And what would that be?"

"A Different Kind Of Dish"

A/n There's a repost based off of 32monerx's review. Write a review as to whether I should write a follow-up smut or fluff with a different/same character. And always write reviews if you see grammar errors or problems. Because that's all that we writers have to go on to improve our work.


End file.
